User talk:Harryvlas123
Hello. I am the co-founder of this wiki and if you need any jobs, please go here: Personnel Registration. And, I am not yet sure if we have a character up for adoption, you can create multiple ones if you like, just go to the Sorting Hat page and register your student character. Thank You! Cosmiggy - The World is Beautiful 08:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Affiliations I accept your request at making our wikis affiliates. This can be a great opportunity to gather new members for our wikis. Thanks! Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 00:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Avatars You're 5th Year. If its full body, go to dolldivine.com then type harry potter couples maker on search. If it is the face only, type on google anime face maker v2. The result with the words FLASH is the best option since its full window. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 02:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! You have been admitted as an administrator, we hope you can do a good job and please don't change anything yet, we will allow changes till next week and Term has started, you can roleplay now! Thanks!! Cosmiggy - The World is Beautiful 09:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Changes I just reverted the Message Wall back to Talk Pages as It doesn't work very good for me. If you have an abjection, just owl me.....Thanks...Cosmiggy 09:17, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Joining Hey, Harry. I am thinking about Joining this wiki and helping with its process. Just asking. How do you get sorted? Is there any Policys? Thanks, -Football444 (Message Me) Merlin's beard!" Why Of Coruse, I would be delighted to help and I a very very very active on Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki. I will help out lots and lots. You will see me editing Lots, You will. Btw, do you need any professors??? OMG, Sorry for posting this, just I'm so excited I'm a ADMIN on Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki. Wow I'm so Happy May I take the librarian job please, If you need any jobs that need doing just ask. I am allways happy to help Okay, Just a min, got to fix up annawise bubble Can I not be the Librian (However you spell it) but the Apparition Professor, Thanks Re:Talk Sure. When? All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 16:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Answers #'Which Wiki's are you currently a Admin, Bureaucrat or Founder of?' Well, Two but really one becuase of the merge. I'm a admin on Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki. I am very loyal to that wiki and put most of my work into that wiki. But I quess I can put work into this wiki. I was also Head of Sorting at Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki and have many ideas to make sorting better. #'Have you ever been blocked on any Wiki at all?' Chat Banned for Poofing (Connection). Only twice for that, But you have been blocked much more than me #'Which Wiki's are you currently using?' One, Dumbledore Army Roleplay Wiki, I don't use many wikis as I can put my heart and effort into only a few wikis #'What skills do you have?' Ideas, Userboxes, Sortings, tiny bit of coding, Good at making detail guides, Info Boxes, Creating Forums, Picking out copyright, notices when there is policy breaking, Having fun on chat XD, Roleplaying, Sigs, Templates, Blogs #'Are you good at Coding without aid or help?' Most of the time #'Do you have any Second Accounts we need to know about?' Never, I would never create second accounts and thats breakes Policys #'How much time do you have to give to this wiki?' Hours and Hours and Hours, Everyday I can be active. Everyday #'Which would you class as being blocked for a Week?' I do not get the question please explain clearly #'Do you have any characters on this wiki?' Well you sorted my character into Ravenclaw, How is he a ravenclaw, He is not smart, when did I say that, I put time into creating good storylines most of the time not on shawn but on the professor I got. #'If you found out someone had a Second Account which punishment would you give to them?' Warning with a nice message saying why you should not have a second account, If this user keeps using it another warning. If he uses it again a 1 week ban. Please answer these questions truthfully and please put detail in to your answers! From